Personal computers have become standard tools both in businesses and the home. Large numbers of versatile programs for a variety of different uses have been written for such computers. Personal computers typically include one or more disk drives for use with floppy disks. These disks come in different "standard" sizes and presently comprise magnetized disks containing information, programs, or data files in machine readable form by the read and write heads associated with disk drive units in the computer. The computers incorporate the disk drive units behind a disk drive slot which usually is located in the front of the computer housing.
Typically, the floppy disk drive slots are exposed to the surrounding environment both when the computer is in use and not in use. The entry of dust and other airborne contaminants into the disk drive unit and into the computer through the disk drive slots can lead to malfunctioning or erroneous operation of either the computer or of the disk drive unit located behind such slots. The cooling fan draws such contaminants into the slot if the slot is open. Dust covers have been developed in the form of flexible material covers, made of vinyl or other suitable material, which can be placed over the entire computer unit when it is not in use. Such covers are bulky and cumbersome and are difficult to store when the computer is being used.
A disk drive locking device for preventing operation of the disk drive by unauthorized users is disclosed in the Lakoski U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,312. The device disclosed in the Lakoski Patent is a portable locking device which has a number of different parts, including some rigid metal parts, which are inserted into and engage the edge of the disk drive slot of the computer. Other parts are locked onto the part which is inserted into the slot and include a key-locked clasp which, in the locked position, prevents access to the disk drive of the computer. A large number of interrelated parts are used in this device which, to some extent, covers the slot of the computer when it is in the locked position. The primary intent of this device, however, is not to prevent dust or contaminants from entering the slot of the disk drive unit, but instead, the device is intended to prevent unauthorized operation of the computer by preventing access to the disk drive unit.
It is desirable to provide a simple device for preventing dust or other airborne contaminants from entering the disk drive unit and the computer interior through the disk drive slots.